As light sources, LEDs are more and more frequently preferred. LEDs are characterized by a high luminous efficacy with a low energy requirement. In comparison with a normal light bulb, LEDs regularly produce far less heat with a comparable luminous efficacy. Nevertheless, when operating the LED, very high temperatures appear in the vicinity of the LED.